Albus Potter e os Guardiões Negros
by BrunaBlueLupin
Summary: Segunda versão da tradução de Albus Potter y Los Guardianes Negros. Albus Potter inicia seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas uma sociedade secreta de magia negra não deixará o ano ser tranquilo.
1. Prólogo - O Dia Após o Final

Prólogo - O Dia Após o Final

Harry deitou-se na cama esgotado, com o corpo dormente e os olhos lhe ardendo. Estava mais cansado do que nunca havia estado em sua vida. Mas também mais feliz do que nunca esteve antes. Havia terminado... Enfim havia conseguido alcançar uma meta em sua vida e também um pouco de paz. Agora poderia levar a vida tranquila que sempre desejou e que o destino tão cruelmente havia negado em lhe dar.

Fechou os olhos enquanto um grande sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Ainda podia escutar os gritos e a festa vindo da Salão Comunal. As pessoas que tanto gostava também poderiam retornar a serem felizes. A guerra havia terminado. Mas ele não podia comemorar mais. Seu corpo e sua mente pediam um descanso. Alias, um bem merecido.

A escuridão foi o envolvendo, pôde notar como pouco a pouco o som do castelo ia se apagando até que já não podia escutar nada e caiu rendido a um sonho profundo e calmo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava livre de pesadelos.

Sentiu uma mão em sua bochecha e levantou de sobressalto. Abriu os olhos, que estavam grandes de assombro, e procurou sua varinha no bolso da túnica. Mas os olhos castanhos que o olhavam o desarmaram por completo. Sentiu seu coração se retorcer de emoção e ficou paralisado onde estava.

A ruiva lhe sorria docemente, ainda com uma mão estendida aonde segundos antes estava repousada sua bochecha. Seus olhos estavam brilhando e sua face corada. Estava suja e ensanguentada, com o cabelo rebelde e embaraçado e mesmo assim Harry a encontrou mais linda do que nunca. Era o ser mais perfeito que havia conhecido e a ter ali, com ele, os dois a sós, tão perto um do outro pela primeira vez desde o verão anterior, superou o sono.

- Ginny…- sussurrou com um filete de voz, em um tom rouco que definitivamente não era o seu normal.

- Oi, maluquinho... - brincou Ginny, acentuando ainda mais seu sorriso. O silêncio os rodeou, mas não pareceu incomodo para nenhum dos dois. Ela o tempo que precisavam para olhar um ao outro novamente. Para poder descobrir novamente a pessoa que tanto gostavam. Para comprovar que era real, que estavam vivos contra todas as previsões anteriores.

- Não quis te acordar... Só queria te ver…- tratou de se explicar Ginny depois de um tempo aonde nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer.

-Não, eu... Me alegro que tenha me acordado- interrompeu Harry, se sentando na cama. - Me alegro que esteja aqui... Que, depois de tudo, ainda queira voltar para mim.

- Não importa o que passe... Sempre vou voltar a você. - disse a ruiva, enquanto que mais lágrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos.

E então, sem pensar duas vezes, tomado pelo impulso, Harry tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou.

E o beijo teve gosto de glória. Foi consciente de quanto havia sentido sua falta, do quanto que havia doído deixa-la para buscar as Horcruxes e o tanto que havia o torturado o fato de que ele poderia morrer e ela formaria família com outro homem. Isso só serviu para que ele se aferrasse mais à ruiva que tinha em sua frente.

-Te amo - ela lhe disse suavemente a ouvido, enquanto que sentiu Harry a segurar pela cintura e sentia sua cabeça se apoiar em seu peito.

- Eu te amo muito mais, Ginerva… - ele respondeu, enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo que não havia outro lugar que preferisse estar ao que estava agora.

* * *

As primeiras gotas começavam a cair no cemitério de Godric Hollows, mas Harry parecia apenas tê-las sentido, sem se importar. Ele só havia assistido ao de Dumbledore em sua vida, mas nada poderia haver o preparado para aquilo. A dor atravessou seu peito como uma estaca, e sentia que essa ferida que estava aberta jamais poderia se fechar. Custava-lhe respirar e conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair estava sendo praticamente impossível. Sabia que teria de falar porque haviam lhe pedido e ele havia aceitado, mas agora, poucos minutos antes de ter de cumprir sua palavra, se deu conta da magnitude da tarefa. E sentiu que não seria capaz de fazer. Simplesmente não podia.

Ginny, que estava ao seu lado, pareceu compreender o que acontecia porque apertou a mão de Harry suavemente, apenas dando a entender que ela estava ali também. Que ele não estava só.

Finalmente, o homem que estava falando até agora fez um sinal com a cabeça e Harry soube que era sua vez de falar. Foi consciente da centena de olhos que o observavam enquanto ele ia para trás da grande bancada que o separava das pessoas ouvintes. Mas não se importou. Já havia se acostumado que o olhassem. Mas agora era obviamente diferente. Não eram olhares de desconfiança ou sussuros em suas costas sobre os rumores em que ele estava envolvido. O observavam com admiração, carinho e expectantes.

- Boa noite a todos. – Harry falou quando estava atrás da bancada que o separava da multidão e notou que os sussurros haviam se cessado e agora reinava o silêncio. – Quero agradecer a todo que hoje estão aqui. – sentiu que sua garganta estava se arranhando.

Havia preparado um breve discurso, mas agora este lhe parecia bobo e inadmissível. Não poderia dizer apenas isso... Essas não poderiam ser suas últimas palavras para as pessoas que amava tanto e tinham partido. O discurso antigo se dissolveu em sua mente, e decidiu falar o que realmente sentia naquele momento.

- O que temos vivido nos últimos dias é uma prova do que o mal é capaz de fazer. Voldemort veio com ódio e desejo de poder, e levou adiante o que muita gente trabalhava por anos para levantar. Em sua maldade, arrastou consigo centenas de pessoas de bom coração que não mereciam esse cruel destino. Destruiu famílias... Deixou a várias crianças órfãs, mulheres viúvas, e causou dano e muita dor: tirou pais de seus amados filhos.

"Hoje nos despedimos de três pessoas maravilhosas, que encontraram a morte muito antes do tempo que lhes correspondia. Três pessoas que deram sua vida porque acreditavam no que era bom e no poder do amor, em algo muito superior a eles. Deram suas vidas por um mundo melhor, para que os sobreviventes dessa guerra pudessem ser felizes. Hoje quero que recordem com amor e gratidão a Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks. Sem eles, nada disso seria possível. Que suas mortes sejam uma recordação de que o mal pode ferir, e que o bem pode curar. Que suas mortes não sejam em vão e que eles descansem em paz."

Harry soube em seguida que aquilo era exatamente o que queria dizer. Se atreveu a olhar a primeira fila, aonde a Sra. Weasley o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos e lhe sorria em agradecimento. Ele lhe devolveu o sorriso fracamente. Sentiu que as lágrimas também se atreveram a surgir em seu rosto e, com a voz entrecortada, terminou dizendo:

-Eu sinto muitíssimo.. De verdade. Só o que quero é que encontrem a paz e felicidade no lugar aonde estão agora. - as últimas ele disse em tom suave, quase que só para si mesmo, mas todos os presentes puderam escutar.

E então os coveiros pegaram os caixões, um por um. Harry sentiu que não podia olhar isso… Não poderia deixar seus olhos sobre os caixões que desapareciam sob o solo porquê era uma realidade que não se sentia preparado. A estaca que parecia estar em seu peito pareceu adentrá-lo com ainda mais força. Incapaz de acompanhar essa cena, olhou para o pessoal que estava acompanhando o enterro. Era muita gente para três pessoas comuns como eram Remus, Tonks e Fred. Mas ele soube que esse enterro era muito mais que uma simples despedida. Fechava um ciclo.

As pessoas que estavam aglomeradas naquele lugar se encontravam ali não somente para despedir-se daquelas três pessoas. Estavam ali para ver Harry Potter. Para escutar o que ele diria pela primeira vez após derrotar Voldemort. Se concentrou nos rostos das pessoas que habitavam a primeira fila.

Ali estavam todas as pessoas que ele tanto amava: Ron deixava que suas lágrimas caíssem silenciosamente, enquanto seu braço envolvia os ombros de Hermione, quem escondia seu rosto no peito de Ron enquanto soluçavam seus melhores amigos, seus irmãos por escolha. Devia-lhes a vida. Ao seu lado, se encontravam os outros Weasley, quem o tinham acolhido com tanto amor, e pensou em como ele teve sorte em conhecê-los.

Muito longe estava Andrômeda Tonks, mãe de Nymphadora. Ele sentiu como seu coração se partia quando viu essa mulher. Havia perdido o marido e a filha e a única coisa que tinha era o neto que estava em seu colo dormindo com seus cabelos azuis. Soube nesse momento que era ali que Teddy devia estar.

Luna permanecia a um lado, com aquele olhar ausente e sonhador e um sorriso triste. Harry sentia um grande carinho por ela. Fiel a Harry, inclusive quando foi prisioneira dos Comensais.

Neville ainda tinha algumas feridas que não terminavam de se curar. Harry soube que tinham algo em comum. Nenhum dos dois queria, mas tinham o dom de comandar. Neville soube substituir Harry com perfeição em Hogwarts em seu último ano. Harry nunca iria esquecer quando Neville esteve frente a frente a Voldemort, quando todos achavam que ele estava morto. Tinha outro fiel amigo.

A dor da morte das pessoas que alguém ama geram feridas profundas, mas também são fontes de união com aqueles que ficam. E com esse sentimento o confortando e apagando aos poucos a dor que a estaca imaginária lhe causava no peito, Harry se animou a olhar as tumbas, justo para ver que a terra cobria os caixões. Pôde ver três fragmentos de mármore branco que se encontravam acima das tumbas.

Leu um deles, o de Remus Lupin, que continha a frase que ele mesmo escolhera e que sentia que era perfeita: Quem amou até morrer, então soube viver.


	2. Capítulo 1 - O Ministro da Magia

Capítulo 1 - O Ministro da Magia

Harry abriu a porta do Grimmauld Place com cuidado e lentamente. Sentiu um cheiro ruim proveniente da casa, obviamente porque estava velha e por um momento pensou que seria melhor dar meia volta e ir embora. Poderia arrumar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado... Mas assim que pensou nisso descartou a ideia. Queria paz e isso ele duvidada que encontrasse naquele lugar. Gostando ou não, aquela era sua casa, ao menos pelo momento. Sorriu de lado, com um pouco de amargura, pensando em como ele sempre acabava chamando de "lar" os lugares que mais detestava. Mas, afinal, era apenas provisório, até que encontrasse sua verdadeira casa.

A casa estava do mesmo jeito que ele recordava da última vez que havia estado ali, justo antes de começar a missão no Ministério para recuperar o Medalhão de Slytherin. Parecia ter passado uma eternidade desde aquele momento... Mas apenas um pouco de pó parecia ter se acumulado naquela enorme mansão. Kretcher tinha feito um bom trabalho em sua ausência.

Encaminhou-se até a cozinha e se sentou em uma das cadeiras, esperando. Tinha combinado com Kingsley que se reuniriam as quatro de tarde, ali. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que o novo Ministro da Magia chegasse pelo pó de flú.

Tinha passado apenas dois dias desde o funeral. Harry concordara em permanecer nesse curto tempo no The Burrow, a pedido da Sra. Weasley, mas logo se despediu da família educadamente. Precisava pensar algumas coisas... Como, por exemplo, o que faria de sua vida a partir daquele momento.

O ruído proveniente da chaminé o tirou de seus pensamentos. Kingsley Shacklebolt se materializou junto à mesma, sacudindo suavemente as cinzas que haviam ficado em sua elegante túnica azul marinha.

- Boa tarde, senhor Ministro. – o cumprimentou Harry cordialmente, enquanto se punha de pé. O homem lhe sorriu de forma ampla e amistosa.

- Harry, pode me chamar de Kingsley – disse Kingsley rindo suavemente. – acho que se alguém ganhou esse direito é você.

Harry assentiu, mas não soube o que dizer. Para sua sorte, o ministro retornou a falar.

- Obrigado por me receber em sua casa, Harry. É muito amável de sua parte. – adicionou. Harry então percebeu que não tinha sido educado ao não oferecer ao Ministro sequer que se sentasse.

- Por favor, senhor Minis... Quer dizer, Kingsley, sente-se. Vou ver se tem algo para tomar por aqui. - Harry se desculpou, enquanto buscava entre os armários algo para tomar. Finalmente encontrou uma garrafa com líquido de cor âmbar e percebeu que era o Licor de Dragão que ele mesmo havia guardado ali a última vez que havia estado na casa para se algum dia necessitasse de algum gole. Pegou a garrafa em meio ao pó junto a dois copos e se sentou em frente ao Ministro. Serviu a bebida em silêncio e estendeu um copo a Kingsley, quem aceitou de bom grado.

-Pela paz – disse Kingsley, enquanto levantava levemente o copo.

-Pela paz - repetiu Harry e ambos tomaram grande parte do conteúdo que lhes havia sido servido. Harry sentiu o sabor doce e áspero da bebida e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que lhe resultava agradável.

- Muito bom o discurso que você deu no outro dia, Harry... Muito emotivo. Acho que todos nos sentimos como você. – começou o Ministro. Harry simplesmente assentiu, com o olhar atento no homem que estava em frente a ele. Sabia o que ele lhe ia pedir, mas não estava certo se podia ajudá-lo. Pelo menos ainda não. Kingsley teve dúvidas por uns segundos e depois continuou.

– Veja Harry... Não estou querendo mentir para você e nem dar voltas no assunto. Acho que depois de tudo que passou você ganhou o respeito e o direito que te tratem como um adulto. Você se mostrou muito maduro para sua idade, muito maduro... – ele pigarreou levemente, limpando a garganta. Potter não estava decidido, mas tinha a impressão que Shackebolt estava... Nervoso?

– Venho a te pedir algo, garoto. – ele soltou finalmente. – Venho te pedir que me estenda uma mão... As coisas estão um pouco fora de si, sabe... Agora que Vol- Voldemort já não está. – o Ministro pareceu duvidar antes de dizer seu nome completo.

– As coisas estão voltando a sua ordem lentamente... O Ministério pouco a pouco volta a funcionar. Mas reparar todo o dano que causou ao Mundo Mágico vai levar muito tempo, inclusive me atreveria a dizer que anos. Muitos Comensais da Morte fugiram... – o ministro fez uma pausa enquanto olhava fixamente Harry, como se quisesse adivinhar o que o garoto teria a dizer de sua proposta.

– Bom, a questão é a seguinte, Harry. Direi sem dar voltas. Queria saber que conto com seu apoio para meu governo. - Kingsley disse as últimas palavras em um tom serio e decidido, olhando Potter fixamente nos olhos. E Harry se esperava mesmo aquilo se surpreendeu igualmente.

-Confio em ti, Kingsley. Sei que é um bom homem. Confio no seu julgamento. Não duvido que o seu governo será muito bom, muito melhor que seus antecessores. Não sei o porquê necessita de meu apoio. – confessou Potter. Shackebolt sorriu de uma forma quase paterna.

- Você é tão humilde, garoto. Claro que você não vê... – falava mais para si do que para Harry. Pensou alguns segundos e logo, olhando Harry diretamente aos olhos, adicionou. – O povo te adora, Harry. É um herói. Você sAlbusu pela segunda vez a comunidade mágica de um Mago das Trevas e o povo inteiro se sente em dívida contigo. Acho que não me equivoco ao dizer que a partir de hoje, qualquer palavra que saia da tua boca será considerada palavra santa.

-Ah…

-Não quero que interprete mal, Harry. Não pretendo te usar. Nem um pouco, completamente ao contrário. – aclarou rapidamente o ministro. E Harry sabia que era verdade. Kingsley era um bom homem. Compreendeu então sua verdadeira intenção.

- Kingsley... Você não está... Pedindo conselho a mim, senhor Ministro? – Harry disse, sendo incapaz de acreditar no que estava passando. Kingsley sorriu.

-Sim. – confessou simplesmente.

-Por quê?

- Porque você provou ser um homem mais inteligente e sensato do que a maioria que eu conheço. Você é jovem, bom e não interesseiro, verdadeiramente deseja o melhor para este país. Sei que as pessoas não se enganam ao confiar em ti, pois é digno de confiança. Só gostaria de te pedir teus conselhos e seu apoio sempre que pense que atuo corretamente e também pedir que não duvides em que faça notar se alguma vez eu me desviar do caminho.

-Bom... Sim, claro... – foi tudo o que lhe ocorreu responder.

- Obrigada. – adicionou Kingsley. – Outro tema a tratar... Vamos ter alguns julgamentos durante as próximas semanas. Gostaria de saber se conto contigo como testemunha contra vários dos Comensais da Morte para o julgamento.

- Posso saber seus nomes? – pediu Harry. Imediatamente Kingsley pegou sua varinha e materializou um pergaminho que estendeu a Harry, pelo qual leu lentamente nome por nome.

- É... – Harry se deteu rapidamente, levantando a vista. – Há um par de nomes que eu gostaria que você contemplasse com grande cuidado, Kingsley...

- Como quais?

- Os Malfoy.

- O que há com eles? – Kingsley se surpreendeu ao escutar dito sobrenome.

-Bom, há algumas coisas que acho que deveriam tidas em conta no momento do julgamento... Narcissa Malfoy sAlbusu minha vida de certa maneira. E seu filho, Draco... Ele só foi outro prisioneiro de Voldemort – lhe explicou Harry. Ainda podia recordar a mão gentil da Sra. Malfoy quando tinha agachado para comprovar se ainda estava vivo e sobre como havia mentido sobre isso. Havia sido egoísta, só para salvar seu filho, mas Harry lhe devia muito por isso. Depois de tudo, ele havia vivido em carne própria o que uma mãe é capaz de fazer por amor a seu filho. Shackebolt parecia surpreso com a revelação.

-Interessante… - foi tudo o que pôde dizer.

Logo sacudiu levemente a cabeça, como se afastasse um pensamento e voltou a olhar Harry. – Bom... claro. Pode apresentar os argumentos a favor deles e asseguro que vindos de ti vão ser tidos muito em conta... – lhe comunicou com sua voz tranquila. Harry assentiu.

-Há outro nome… Severo Snape. - continuou Harry.

-Ele morreu Harry... Seu julgamento é algo simplesmente simbólico.

-Eu seu, eu o vi morrer. – aclarou Harry e novamente notou que Shacklebolt se surpreendia. – Mas ele não merece esse julgamento. Foi um homem justo e valente, do começo ao fim.

E então Harry relatou brevemente a verdadeira história de Snape. Shackebolt escutou em silêncio, absorto em uma história que o garoto de apenas 17 anos lhe contava.

-Nossa… - foi tudo o que o ministro alcançou a dizer. - Esse Dumbledore era realmente uma caixa de surpresas. Que homem mais inteligente! – não pôde mais do que se assombrar Kingsley. E Harry teve que lhe concordar.

Ambos o homem permaneceram em silencia durante uns minutos, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que então Kingsley resolveu falar de novo.

-Harry, há algo a mais que quero lhe pedir.

-Fale ministro.

-Me perguntava se poderia me contar que o foi o que aconteceu durante o ano em que esteve desaparecido... E o que foi que aconteceu naquela última noite em Hogwarts. – lhe pediu Shackebolt. Harry o olhou durante uns segundos, pensativo. E finalmente soltou um suspiro. Sabia que esse momento ia chegar. Sabia que essa devia ser a verdadeira razão pela qual o Ministro da Magia havia o visitado pessoalmente em sua casa. O que não sabia era se queria contar essa história, agora. "Quanto antes, melhor" pensou finalmente.

-Sim, tenho que contá-la. Mas tenho que lhe advertir que terá de preparar-se para uma longa tarde, Kingsley. Porque não se trata de uma história breve... – alertou Potter. Fez uma pausa e tomou ar, até começar seu relato. – Tudo começou há dois anos, quando Dumbledore começou a me dar aulas particulares... – e assim Harry começou contar uma história que sabia que lhe levaria horas. Mas uma vez que havia começado, simplesmente não pôde parar.

A história parecia contar-se por si só e Kingsley escutava atentamente tudo o que se dizia, fazendo apenas alguns gestos, como franzir a sobrancelha quando não gostava de algo ou arregalar os olhos de surpresa em outras. Harry relatou todos os eventos: as recordações do passado de Riddle que Dumbledore havia mostrado, a busca pelas Horcruxes que ele e seu diretor tinham começado e também como Dumbledore havia morrido verdadeiramente. Como logo após sua morte Harry teve que continuar a busca por si só, sem outra companhia a mais do que Hermione e Ron. Lhe contou como tinham conseguido a espada com a ajuda de Snape, como tinham descoberto as Horcruxes e as haviam destruído. Falou da fuga na Mansão Malfoy, de sua conexão especial com Voldemort e de como graças a ela havia confirmado que o Diadema de Ravenclaw devia estar em Hogwarts. E finalmente contou como havia visto a morte de Snape e como este havia lhe dado, com seu último suspiro, suas memórias. Kingsley deu um leve respigo quando Harry contou que graças a essa recordação ele descobriu que ele mesmo era uma Horcruxe e como havia decidido enfrentar Voldemort. Explicou a estranha conexão que Voldemort criou entre eles ao tomar seu sangue e como ele, Harry, tinha sobrevivido pela segunda vez perante a maldição assassina. Durante o relato, Harry apenas evitou dois temas: as Relíquias de Morte e a conversa com Dumbledore em King Cross. A primeira, porque não queria que ninguém soubesse que existiam para maior segurança e a segunda porque era uma coisa não pertencia só a ele... E que, para dizer a verdade, ele não estava de todo certo que tinha acontecido realmente.

Quando Harry terminou de contar toda a história, Kingsley o olhava de outra maneira. Havia em seus olhos uma mistura de assombro e reverência que fizeram com que Harry se sentisse ligeiramente incômodo.

-Terá que revelar essa história algum dia, Harry – falou o ministro finalmente, se ajeitando sobre a cadeira e bebendo um longo gole de sua bebida.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não ainda. – confessou Harry. E Kingsley não se queixou.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Síndrome do Ninho Vazio

Capítulo 2: Síndrome do Ninho Vazio

Harry terminou de ler o arquivo que lhe tinham deixado sobre seu escritório aquela manhã e soltou um suspiro, enquanto que esfregava os olhos por trás das lentes dos óculos. A Oficina do Chefe de Departamentos de Aurores era bastante ampla e cômoda. E, além de seu escritório, havia outro.

No escritório do lado ao do Potter, um homem de cabelos ruivos, olhos celestes e sardas o olhava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Muito divertido o caso Xivenus, verdade?- brincou Ron, que tinha as pernas apoiadas sobre a mesa e brincava com sua varinha entre os dedos. Harry riu levemente, enquanto se desesperava em sua cadeira.

- É terrivelmente entediante…

-Sim, as coisas já não são como eram antes. Sinto falta de ação. – confessou Ron, baixando as pernas da mesa do escritório e apoiando seus braços sobre a mesma. Harry não lhe respondeu imediatamente. Tinha que confessar que às vezes também sentia falta de ação. Seu trabalho de Auror era bastante tranquilo, inclusive ele sendo Chefe do Departamento. Enfim tinham alcançado alguma segurança e, mesmo que sentisse alguma nostalgia ante a falta de emoções, lhe agradasse muitíssimo que as coisas tivessem alcançado esse equilíbrio tão harmônico.

-Não sei você, mas eu tenho um campo de guerra em casa, ultimamente. James voltou de Hogwarts e não para de deixar Albus louco... Estão me desgastando. – falou Harry rindo. Ron acompanhou a risada.

- Já posso até imaginar... James inventando histórias sobre como as pessoas desaparecem nos corredores ou de como devem enfrentar um dragão durante a seleção. – brincou Ron.

- Ah, é ainda pior! Agora cismou de dizer ao Albus que ele vai terminar na Slytherin. – comentou Potter. Weasley bufou.

-É impossível. – disse simplesmente Ron. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas diante da resposta de seu melhor amigo. Às vezes, tinha a sensação de que ainda eram adolescentes de dezessete anos.

-Não é tão terrível, Ron. – disse Potter. Ron simplesmente balançou a cabeça e soltou um riso suave.

- Se você disse, companheiro... – finalizou o ruivo.

A porta do local se abriu de supetão, deixando entrar uma ocupada Hermione Granger, que há anos se havia convertido em Hermione Weasley.

-Ron, amor, poderia me ajudar? – pediu ela, um pouco exasperada. Rapidamente Ron se levantou de sua cadeira e correu até ela para ajuda-la com o montão de bolsas e coisas que ela carregava.

-Hermione… Que diabos é isso tudo? – perguntou o ruivo, olhando com a sobrancelha levemente franzida as coisas que Hermione tinha comprado aquela tarde.

- Ah, bom, você já sabe, Ron. São coisas úteis para Rosie. Hoje fui com Ginny comprar tudo o que nossos filhos precisavam para o primeiro ano... – explicou ela.

- E para quê vai precisar no primeiro ano o livro "Transfiguração 4 – nível intermediário"? – lhe interrompeu Ron, sorrindo de forma cúmplice para Harry. O homem teve que conter sua risada. Hermione pareceu corar levemente.

-Bom, pensei que talvez… Não fossem suficientes os livros que pediram e decidi fazer algumas compras extras, por via das dúvidas... Sabe... Para se Rosie precisar consultar algo mais.

- Incrível... – lhe disse Ron, arregalando os olhos enquanto sorria e voltava a guardar o livro na bolsa.

- O que a nós teria sido muito útil no momento ter esses livros que comprei para Rose. – se explicou Hermione.

-Pois digamos então que nem Rose nem Albus precisam. Digamos que nossa passagem por Hogwarts não foi o que se diz... Normal. Nem sequer para o mundo mágico. – interveio Harry. Hermione pôde ler no rosto de seu amigo uma leve preocupação.

-Vão estar bem, Harry. – lhe disse finalmente.

- Ah, sim, sim, eu sei. Ginny sempre me lembra. E eu por mim lhes dei alguns presentes para me assegurar que nada lhes passe.

- Você fez o que? – exclamou de imediato Hermione e Harry pôde ver novamente sua melhor amiga indignada diante o feito de que ele podia ter quebrado alguma lei. – Você não deu ao James...? – começou ela, surpresa e chateada. Harry não pôde evitar corar um pouco. Tinha dado com a língua nos dentes.

- Bom sim, eu sei. É que pensei que poderiam ser úteis. Salvaram-nos várias vezes. – confessou Potter, tratando de se justificar.

- Então já não tem a Capa? – lhe perguntou Ron introduzindo-se na conversa. Parecia um pouco alarmado.

- Nem o mapa. – respondeu Harry tranquilo, enquanto voltava para seu escritório.

- Mas o que vai acontecer se precisarmos em alguma missão? Essa capa não nos ajudou só em Hogwarts, mas também como Aurores. – perguntou Ron, tentando manter um tom neutro.

-Acho que eles podem precisar dela mais. – ele disse simplesmente. – Nós já não precisamos de uma capa para sermos invisíveis, Ron.

- Harry... Você tem consciência que sendo como é o James, com certeza vai usar a capa e o mapa para quebrar mais de cem regras?- perguntou Hermione, usando um tom muito similar ao que aplica uma pessoa quando acha que a pessoa pela qual ela está falando virou louca.

- Sim, com certeza. – confessou Potter.

- Por que?- perguntou Hermione, visualmente surpresa. Harry demorou a responder. Não sabia como se explicar. Mas algo dentro dele, chamando-se intuição ou não, lhe havia dito que a Capa e o Mapa deviam estar em Hogwarts com seus filhos.

- Digamos que é uma medida de prevenção. Em caso de que meus filhos tenham herdado de mim o imã para problemas. – se limitou a dizer Harry, logo após de meditar um pouco. Hermione pareceu vacilar ante essa revelação.

-Bom, só esperemos que essas coisas tragam mais soluções que problemas. – finalizou Hermione.

- Fique tranquila. Tenho certeza que eles estarão melhor que nós. – assegurou Potter e um rastro de tristeza cruzou seus olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou a mulher, perspicaz.

-Que nada... – tratou de mentir Potter, mas o olhar penetrante de sua amiga o obrigou a falar. – É só que... Com James longe e agora também Albus... A casa não será mais a mesma. - o confessou Potter, e a pesar de que já era um homem, e de que conhecia aquelas pessoas há mais de 25 anos, sentiu que corava ao confessar aquilo.

-Síndrome do Ninho Vazio, irmão. – tirou sarro Ron, dando palmadas na costa. Mas Harry sabia que ao seu amigo passava o mesmo. Se Ron tinha sido protetor com sua irmã Ginny, isso não se comparava com o que era com Rose Weasley, sua filha mais filha.

- Ah, se cale, que você murmura em sonhos que Rose está te abandonando. – lhe criticou Hermione e, como quando eram adolescentes, as orelhas de Ron pareceram incendiar. Harry, que via vir uma briga do casal, decidiu que era momento de empreender a partida.

- Já volto para a casa, garotos. Ginny deve estar me esperando. – se apressou a dizer antes que Ron pudesse responder algo a sua esposa. – Lhes esperamos sábado para comer? – perguntou, enquanto colocava a capa sobre os ombros para sair de seu escritório. Hermione lhe dedicou um sorriso e um assentimento enquanto que se fazia de surda para algo que Ron estava lhe dizendo em um tom levemente elevado. Harry assentiu com a cabeça e saiu de sua oficina rindo de si mesmo. Tinham coisas que, não importando quanto tempo passasse, nunca mudavam.

-Adeus, Sr. Potter. Que tenha um bom dia.

-Boa noite senhor Potter.

-Boa sorte, Potter.

As pessoas o saudavam enquanto ele caminhava até o elevador. É que apesar dos anos, Harry Potter continuava sendo Harry Potter.

O pó de flu o levou até sua casa no Godric Valley em poucos segundos. Sacudindo o pó dos ombros olhou a sala pela qual ele havia chegado. Como gostava daquela casa! Havia comprando-a pouco depois de terminada a Guerra e um tempo depois Ginny tinha ido viver com ele. O tempo havia confirmado que era a casa perfeita. Olhou-se no espelho que havia naquela confortável sala enquanto que tratava de pentear o cabelo.

Apesar de seus trinta e seis anos e do trabalho árduo de Auror, Harry se mantinha muito bem. Os anos pareciam apenas ter roçado sua pele e seu rosto conservava traços de um adolescente inocente. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam por detrás de seus infalíveis óculos e seu cabelo negro, grosso como sempre, caía despenteado e indomável sobre seu rosto. E em sua testa, como tinha desde sempre desde que se lembrava, sua famosa cicatriz. Já quase como um reflexo levou sua mão a mesma, acariciando-a levemente. Sim, agora era só uma cicatriz.

Ouviu passos acelerados na escada e a coisa que viu a seguir foi um cabelo ruivo que o envolvia. Sua pequena Lily Luna, de nove anos, tinha se lançado aos seus braços. Harry a abraçou fortemente e lhe beijou com ternura. Lily se separou um tempo para que seu pai pudesse a apreciar.

- Mas está cada dia mais alta e mais linda! – lhe disse Harry, acariciando lhe os cabelos. Lily tinha olhos amêndoas como os de sua mãe e o cabelo longo e ruivo, que lhe davam graça e movimento.

- E hoje Teddy vai vir! – exigiu Lily, olhando seu pai fixamente aos olhos. Sim, tinha a personalidade de sua mãe.

- Sim, ao menos foi o que ele disse um dia desses. – lhe confirmou seu pai. E um sorriso de pura felicidade se desenhou na pequena. Segundos depois, a menina saiu correndo da sala, regressando às escadas para cima gritando "É verdade, Albus, ele vem sim!". Harry não pôde evitar sorrir também. A alegria de seus filhos sempre o fazia sorrir.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, aonde encontrou uma mulher ruiva, alta e magra, parada de costas a ele, movendo a varinha de um lado pro outro, fazendo voar garfos, facas e colheres. Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou por detrás pela cintura.

- Cheguei em casa – sussurrou ao ouvido de quem segundos atrás movia a varinha de um lado pro outro fazendo voar pratos e talheres.

- Chegou cedo. – se alegrou ela, girando entre os braços para ficar em frente a seu esposo e o beijou docemente nos lábios. Harry sentiu o cheiro suave de flores de seu cabelo e o contato suave com seus lábios e lembrou o quanto amava e desejava aquela mulher.

- Mal podia esperar te ver de novo. – confessou ele, a beijando novamente.

- Francamente, isso é desagradável. – uma voz soou em suas costas. Harry girou divertido para seu filho mais velho, James Sirius Potter, que os olhava desde a outra parte da cozinha com uma expressão de nojo nos lábios.

- Algum dia você vai entender, filho. – explicou Potter, soltando de si sua esposa. Rapidamente, Ginny retornou a cozinha. – E como você se prepara para seu segundo ano? – lhe perguntou, enquanto que se sentava na mesa da cozinha e pegava o Profeta Diário, que se encontrava sobre a mesma. James também se sentou.

- É... Calminho. – lhe respondeu James. Harry levantou a visão do jornal e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Calminho? – repetiu em tom cético. – Você, James Sirius Potter, calmo? – tirou sarro Harry então. James também riu levemente.

- É que ultimamente estou me entretendo com algumas coisas...

- Como irritar seu irmão, por exemplo. – interviu Ginny com tom severo, enquanto que continuava cozinhando. James pareceu corar suavemente, mas seu sorriso acentuou ainda mais. Tinha naquele sorriso uma malícia incapaz de esconder e Harry não pôde evitar o quanto lhe recordava Fred e Jorge.

- Não o perturbo... Ele me pergunta como é Hogwarts e eu conto o que sei. – mentiu James descaradamente, aparentando inocência.

- James... - lhe disse Harry, em tom de urgência. – Já te disse para deixar seu irmão em paz. Metade do que você conta é mentira e a outra metade é puro exagero.

-Vamos, papai... Um pouco de humor não faz a ninguém! – se queixou seu filho mais velho. E, de imediato, levou a mão até a cabeça e despenteou levemente o cabelo negro. Harry não pôde evitar lembrar-se desse mesmo jeito em seu pai e sorriu diante da semelhança.

- Vai chamar seus irmãos. Teddy chegará a qualquer momento e a comida está quase pronta. – ordenou sua mãe e James se apressou em obedecer. Se havia algo que nunca se atrevia era contrariar Ginny.

- É terrível. – suspirou ela, quando seu filho já tinha saído do local, mas Harry viu um sorriso em seu rosto.

- É um bom garoto. – lhe assegurou ele, enquanto que segurava sua mão.

- Queria que ficassem mais tempo em casa... Vou sentir falta quando estiverem em Hogwarts. – confessou ela.

* * *

Albus sentiu que a pressão no peito ia o asfixiar. Sabia que em pouco tempo seria a sua vez e, ainda que sempre tivesse temido o dia da seleção, agora que se encontrava em frente ao Chapéu Seletor esse medo não se aliviava. Sim, não tinha que fazer nenhum tipo de destreza. Mas a ideia de sentar-se ali, na frente de todos os estudantes do colégio, o deixava cheio de dúvidas.

Finalmente escutou a voz de Neville Longbottom, amigo da família e Professor de Herbologia, o chamar.

- Potter, Albus Severus.

Pôde sentir os olhares nele. Sentiu como as mãos lhe temblavam levemente e as fechou fortemente em seus punhos, para evitar que isso se notasse. Sentou-se no banquinho e o último que viu antes de desaparecer embaixo do chapéu foi o rosto com expectativa de seu irmão James.

- Hum… Mas olha o que temos aqui, outro Potter. – sussurrou em seus ouvidos uma voz e Albus a reconheceu como a voz do Chapéu que acabou de falar. – Interessante... Muito interessante… Nada a ver ao anterior Potter, tenho que falar...

Albus sentia que seus nervos, longe de amenizar, cada vez eram piores. E então lembrou a conversa com seu pai, na plataforma 9 ¾, nesse mesmo dia, e sentiu como seus nervos afrouxavam um pouco. "Não tem nada com Slytherin... Não tem nada de mal" disse a si mesmo.

- Nada mal, não? Claro que não... Eu posso ver em ti. O desejo de ser diferente, de fazer a diferença. Há capacidade... E muita habilidade. Sim, acho que sim... Você pertence a... –

- Slytherin! – gritou o chapéu. E então Albus sentiu que seu coração retorcia. Não era isso que ele tinha querido dizer! Ele não queria Slytherin! Ele queria Gryffindor!

Pôde sentir como estranhos murmúrios cresciam no Salão Principal, enquanto que Longbottom demorava um pouco ao tirar o chapéu da cabeça. Albus pôde ver a cara de surpresa no rosto de Neville e, enquanto que saía do banquinho acompanhado pelos aplausos na mesa da Slytherin, pôde ver o olhar de decepção no rosto de James.

Slytherin! Não Gryffindor, nem Ravenclaw, nem sequer a Hufflepuff. De todas as casas, o Chapéu havia o mandado para Slytherin.

Tomou um lugar na mesa da Slytherin e sentiu que o corpo inteiro inteira sentia a vergonha do que acabava de ocorrer. Ao seu lado, um garoto louro riu levemente.

- Nossa, que surpresa! – lhe disse o louro e Albus levantou o olhar. O reconhecia desde a estação. Seu pai e seu tio haviam o mencionado como sendo Scorpius Malfoy.

- Está tirando sarro de mim? – lhe perguntou Albus, tentando não soar agressivo. Não estava seguro sobre as intenções com quais aquelas palavras haviam sido pronunciadas. Scorpius pareceu se surpreender pela resposta de Albus.

- Não, claro que não… Eu disse porquê… Bom... É uma surpresa, não é? Um Potter na Slytherin. – se explicou melhor o louro. Albus demorou alguns segundos para responder, nos quais se dedicou a observar o garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Diga a mim. – disse Potter finalmente. Soltou um leve suspiro. – Minha família não vai poder acreditar. – confessou.

-Sim... Acho que entendo. Minha família tampouco entenderia se eu terminasse em outra casa que não fosse Slytherin. – tratou de fazê-lo se sentir melhor Scorpius.

- Sim, mas você não terminou. Está exatamente aonde quer estar. - as palavras que saíram da boca de Albus foram mais agressivas do que realmente tinha desejado. Scorpius não respondeu, mas pela expressão que tinha, Potter se perguntou se verdadeiramente esse menino estava realmente aonde ele queria. Nesse momento Albus se deu conta que a seguinte na fila era sua prima, Rose.

- Weasley, Rose – Chamou-a Neville. O chapéu esteve apenas alguns segundos sobre a cabeça da garota e finalmente girou:

- GRYFFINDOR – a mesa dos leões explodiu em aplausos e festejos e Albus pôde ver seu próprio irmão felicitando a sua prima enquanto ela se sentava em frente a ele. Albus e Rose cruzaram alguns olhares e ela gesticulou as palavras "sinto muito" até Albus, que as compreendeu perfeitamente e assentiu agradecendo o gesto. Seu irmão nem sequer girou para olhá-lo.

- E... Não há ninguém de sua família na Slytherin?- se animou a preguntar Scorpius, depois que havia passado um tempo.

-Não… Minha prima Vitória está também na Gryffindor, no sétimo ano. Teddy esteve na Gryffindor, se formou já faz dois anos. Dominique e Molly estão na Ravenclaw. Mais meu primo Louis e Fred, além de meu irmão James, eles estão na Gryffindor também... E agora minha prima Rose.

- Bom, eles têm uma grande variedade, talvez não os chateiem que você caiu na Slytherin. – quis confortá-lo Malfoy e Albus não pôde mais que se surpreender. Havia escutado seu pai e seus tios falarem dos Malfoy algumas vezes e havia gerado uma imagem muito distinta do garoto que tinha ao seu lado. Imaginava alguém arrogante e convencido, orgulhoso e arisco. Mas esse jovem que tinha ali não podia ser algo mais diferente. Até lhe parecia amável.

- Sim, pode ser. – se arriscou a confessar Albus e pelo que seguiu da noite já não se preocupou tanto com a casa pela qual tinha terminado. Permitiu-se comer tranquilamente enquanto continuava sua calma conversa com Scorpius.

Escutou-se uma suave batida de uma taça e Albus comprovou que a Diretora McGonagall se havia posto de pé. Recordava que seu pai lhe havia falado dela. Era uma mulher séria e severa, lhe tinha dito, mas também amável, justa e de bom coração. Albus sabia que Harry tinha em muita alta estima a diretora.

- Bem vindos, alunos, a um novo ano escolar em Hogwarts. Aos que voltam, já conhecem as regras. nada mudou. Aos novos, lhes comento que está proibido perambular pela noite pelos corredores de Hogwarts, fazer magia fora das aulas, entrar no Bosque Proibido sem autorização ou sair dos terrenos do colégio. Qualquer um que não cumpra as regras será severamente castigado... E se não acreditam podem se consultar com alguns alunos conhecidos e marotos... - e o olhar da diretora pareceu se deter por alguns segundos em James Potter e Louis Weasley, que tinham se sentado juntos, fingindo inocência. - Amanhã pela manhã vocês receberão os horários das aulas. Sem mais o que dizer, os despeço para que vão até os respectivos Salões Comunais. Que descanssem! - e sem mais se escutou o ruido de numerosas cadeiras a se moverem e começaram a se escutar os gritos dos monitores das casas, chamando os alunos. Albus pôde ver Victoire, sua prima com ascendência veela, guiando os alunos do primeiro ano e intercambiando carinhosos gestos com seus outros primos. Um jovem alto e musculosos, que deveria estar em seu sexto ano, chamou aos alunos do primeiro ano da Slytherin e sem mais Albus se viu obrigado a sair da vista de seus primos da casa do leão para seguir seu Monitor em direção às Masmorras.

Já em seu quarto, Albus se sentiu estranho. Fora Scorpius, não conhecia os outros três garotos com quem compartilhava o quarto.

- Hum... Você é o garoto Potter, não?- perguntou um dos garotos. Tinha o cabelo castanho claro e os olhos escuros. Parecia realmente nervoso ao se dirigir ao Albus.

- Sim. - afirmou este. - E você é…? - ele quis saber.

-Dimitri Kurdan - se apresentou o garoto, lhe estendendo a mão. Albus a apertou com cortesia. - E eles são Taurus Zabini e Portus Cardigan. - apresentou os outros dois garotos. Taurus lhe estreitou a mão em forma fria e rápida, se afastando do toque tão rápido quanto pôde, como se Albus lhe tivesse dado uma descarga elétrica. Se tratava de um garoto de cabelo escuro e longo, feições delicadas e olhos castanhos.

O outro garoto nem sequer o cumprimentou, mas ficou olhando fixamente durante uns segundos e depois falou.

- É um grande erro que esteja aqui, Potter - disse Cardigan finalmente, com voz fria. Albus não respondeu, mas ficou o olhando. Cardigan continuou. - Você não pertence a Slytherin, Potter... Com uma família como a sua, não entendo no que o chapéu pensava ao te mandar pra cá. - cuspiu as palavras. Albus sentiu que a ira o invadia.

- E eu não penso o que lhe ocorreu a seus pais quando pensaram que você tinha o suficiente cérebro como para poder vir a Hogwarts. - as palavras saíam dos lábios de Albus antes que ele pudesse se dar conta. A cara de Cardigan se contorceu em um gesto de raiva.

- Não se atreva a insultar minha família, Potter…- o ameaçou Portus.

- E você não se atreva a insultar a minha, Cardigan - retrucou o garoto. Ambos se olharam durante alguns segundos. Cardigan tinha os olhos azuis, elétricos e penetrantes, mas ainda assim Albus não desviou o olhar. Pareciam querer se matar com os olhos e o resto dos que estavam no quarto começou a ficar nervoso.

- Bom, os dois fiquem calmos. - interveio Scorpius finalmente, parando entre ambos, para evitar qualquer conflito. Cardigan então o olhou.

- E você quem é? - lhe perguntou com um leve deixo de desprezo.

- Scorpius Malfoy - lhe respondeu este e então Albus pôde ver o deixo de orgulho e altivez da família Malfoy.

-E defende a ele? - voltou a perguntar Portus, entre surpreso e acusador.

-Não defendo a ninguém. - se apurou a dizer o louro. - Simplesmente me parece uma estupidez que briguem por isso.

-Estupidez? Por culpa do pai dele pai o meu avô está em Azkaban!- gritou Cardigan.

-Quem é seu avô? - preguntou Dimitri, falando pela primeira vez desde que havia feito as apresentações.

- Antonin Dolohov, é o pai da minha mãe- respondeu mordazmente.

-Pois lamento que seu avô foi tão estúpido como para seguir a Voldemort! - disse Albus e se bem que havia tratado de manter a calma, sua voz tinha se elevado um pouco demais.

-Vou te mat..! - começou a exclamar Portus enquanto tirava sua varinha do bolso. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer feitiço, saiu desparado no ar contra a parede que tinha atrás e sua varinha caiu de sua mão.

Todos giraram a olhar para Albus, que apenas havia levantado uma mão em direção ao jovem de olhos celestes e cabelo castanho que havia balançado ameaçadoramente. E Albus soube que novamente, como sempre que se chateava, a magia tinha brotado dele sem que ele pudesse controlar.

A porta do dormitório se abriu e entrou por ela o mesmo Monitor que os havia guiado até seu Salão Comunal essa mesma noite.

-O que aconteceu, por que tanta gritaria? - perguntou o garoto.

-Ele é o problema. - espetou Cardigan, enfurecido, enquanto se punha de pé com dificuldade, apontando para Albus. O Monitor olhou ambos durante alguns segundos e quando pareceu entender o que tinha acontecido se desenhou um sorriso maroto.

-Assim que Potter é o problema?- perguntou, fazendo ênfase especial no sobrenome do mencionado. Portus assentiu com firmeza. - Bom, recém chegou e já está dando problemas... Parece que você é uma caixa de surpresas, Potter. Duelando com um companheiro... Talvez não seja tão má adição para a Slytherin... Muito potencial. - o Monitor parecia muito divertido com toda a situação.- Você, garoto, Cardigan, não é? Trata de acalmar os neurônios. Conviverá com Potter durante sete anos, te recomendo que o trate com calma. - lhe disse Portus, que nesse momente se encontrava indignado com o que estava acontecento. - E você , Potter... Bem vindo a Slytherin. Não me cabe dúvidas que se sentirá em casa. - tirou onda o garoto. Mas Albus sabia que não podia abusar da sorte e simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. - Qualquer coisa, meu nome é Heros Morgan. - lhe informou e logo deixou novamente o quarto.

Cardigan já se encontrava na cama e as cortinas das mesmas estavam fechadas, de forma que o resto dos garotos não podiam o ver. Dimitri e Taurus não tardaram em o seguir, sem dirigir palavra nem a Potter nem a Malfoy. Depois de uns segundos, Albus girou e se dispôs a buscar em seu baú um pijama para ir dormir também.

- Esse maldito arrogante... Merece o que acabou de passar. - escutou a Scorpius que murmurava de maneira que nenhum dos outros o escutava. Também buscava seu pijama no baú, que estava junto ao de Albus. Scorpius estava na cama mais próxima a de Albus e ambas as camas se encontravam um pouco longe das três estantes. - Seu avô é um traste, como toda a família. Meu pai contou que gastaram mal toda a fortuna e que agora sobrevivem do sobrenome de sua mãe que pertence a uma família de sangue puro da Irlanda. - Albus no pôde evitar bufar diante o comentário de "sangue puro".

-Que grande estupidez - foi tudo que Albus pôde dizer do chateado que ainda estava. Ao seu lado, Scorpius riu suavemente ao notar a irritação com qual o garoto revirava suas propriedades do baú e tirava violentamente o pijama ao mesmo tempo, esparramando metade das coisas no chão.

- Suas coisas não têm culpa, sabe? - riu Malfoy. E quando Albus olhou ao seu redor, o desastre que tinha armado, não pôde evitar de dar risada também por baixo. Sentiu que a bronca e a irritação o abandonavam levemente. Um pouco mais tranquilo, terminou de se trocar e encostou-se na cama, esgotado.


End file.
